Destiny and Blame - Tom Castle, the Chosen One
Destiny and blame There is something the angels keep saying, “free will and all that”. I’ve finally clicked, none of them have it. Jackie had not been there when Elliot arrived to pick her up, and instead had decided to do a runner. There Elliot was, standing in my hospital room as I recovered from Vrykrl’s go at my neck. They looked so different after four months; I suppose serving Lucifer would do that to someone. It didn’t really matter how I felt, Jackie was missing. Nothing a little coke bottle saliva, blood, road map, and magic couldn’t fix. Elliot and I went together; there was a lot of yelling. But I think I’ve gotten to a place where I can be around them again. Their humanity is clearly deteriorating, and anger issues are apparent. But, Elliot’s still in there. Together we found Jackie, and convinced her to not do this on her own. I think between the three of us there has never been a more dysfunctional… family. I then got a call from Morgan, she needed hitters. After sorting out a bunker with Elliot and Jackie as these storms got worse, I met up with Morgan in Texas. I was nervous about what Morgan would say after Luiz’s allegiance had come out. He was my best friend, and it would be easy to blame the Vampire extinction on him saying the prophecy said it needed to happen to prevent the apocalypse…. But, after Ariel, after seeing Vrykrl wield hellfire, after hearing it express its desire for evil, I would have killed him anyway. Morgan was incredibly forgiving after the things I said about Monsters, it just proved how truly lost I had been. I was happy to see Helena again. Jasper, the fox deity, I owed reparation to-his closest friend was a good man (and a vampire). We were joined by another, Ezriel (excuse my spelling), an angel from heaven. Before we left, Morgan and I devised a spell that would hide a soul from Tezcatlipoca’s sight for one month. This would become ritual for us. Our mission was to break into Tezcatlipoca’s temple, and steal the copy of the prophecy Luiz had recovered for them. We had: Jasper-the World’s greatest infiltrator, Helena-the focused field medic, Morgan-an accomplished sorcerer, Ezriel-here to guide our way, and me-he has ended more lives than any mortal alive. I was going to walk a righteous path today. The Angel teleported us in, we quickly battled with cultists, and ran towards their pyramid city. Helena and I were dropped off at the pyramid’s apex; I did not know where the others were. We held out position at the summit, fighting a wave of Jaguar hybrid warriors. Ezriel returned to collect us and we were within the temple. We fought and ran, I was realising how powerful I was becoming-no foe could stand against my arm or spell. We made it to the warded inner sanctum; I guarded the doors as we raided treasures. Morgan found the prophecy. Tezcatlipoca was summoning some great cat manifestation upon us. I watched it throw my friends around, and I knew… I saw it clear as daylight. I ran at the herald, and leapt, cutting through it with one swing. My blade even severed the stone altar in two. It was gone. My eyes glowed fiercely and I saw we were not done here. Tezcatlipoca’s high priest was here, and I knew the exact route to reach him. Everything was clear to me; the fight with the powerful priest was nothing to me. There is more to come, and I will be there as I was always meant to be. As Ezriel finished off the high priest, Tez began dropping the pyramid on us. We ran to leave the containment of the wards, and we were teleported out. It was so much to take in. I did not notice what Morgan had learned from the prophecy, I was barely even there as I fulfilled my promise to Jasper by Summoning Lucifer for him. It was Ezriel was assigned as my third guardian angel that I realised. Angels don’t have free will. It’s why Barachiel turned to me when she was in mid-block. It’s why Ariel ignored my advice and teleported to his death. It’s why Ezriel must now don the read cloak and protect me. It’s why Lucifer took on an impossible fight and was cast out. It’s why Lucifer cornered Elli and forced a deal on them. It’s why he opened me from shoulder to hip, and put me in a coma. It’s why he refused my deal, and bound Elliot to hell instead. All the angels, Ariel’s death… All to push me in a volatile corner. Making me colder, harsher stronger. Filling me with magical power. All for my destiny, you can see it in my eyes. Glowing gold and emanating what is and what will be. None of it was Elliot’s fault…